Le manège de la folie
by Mikipeach
Summary: "Je ne suis pas folle le chat.", murmure-t-elle en striant de rouge la porte rouillée. "Non tu ne l'es pas. Tu es juste la Reine des fous. Prisonnière dans un palais de fou. Dans un monde de fou. Dans la tête d'un fou.", répond le miroir. "Dans ce cas…refaisons un tour de manège."


**Disclaimers :** Tout appartient aux jeux vidéo **McGee's Alice **inspiré de l'univers de **Lewis Carroll**. Risque de spoilers sur la fin des deux jeux.

**Genre :** Horror/Angst

**Résumé : **_«__Je ne suis pas folle le chat. », murmure-t-elle en striant de rouge la porte rouillée. « Non tu ne l'es pas. Tu es juste la Reine des fous. Prisonnière dans un palais de fou. Dans un monde de fou. Dans la tête d'un fou. », répond le miroir. « Dans ce cas…refaisons un tour de manège. »_

**Playists :** _Therapy – Alice Madness Returns _& _Main Theme – American McGee's Alice_

Je m'essaye à un nouveau genre et un nouveau style. Juste comme ça pour m'amuser j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose de scabreux, de fou avec un peu de philosophie sur la condition d'Alice dans le jeu. Je me suis aussi amusée à mélanger les références des livres et des deux jeux…bref c'est un OS écrit sous un coup de tête et une envie de pondre du macabre x)

Comme toujours je vous préviens qu'il existe une page facebook (_Mikipeach_) sur laquelle vous pouvez trouver des présentations de mes fics, de mes projets mais aussi une page pour partager, pour échanger, parler de mes "coup de coeur"...venez si le coeur vous en dit ;)

Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

* * *

_**Le manège de la folie**_

* * *

.

_Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac…_chuchote l'horloge en balançant une clé dorée.

_Scriin…Scriiin…_grince les roues en glissant sur les carreaux gelées.

_L_es poissons flottent dans les airs…les cartes érigent des châteaux de chimères…et le train file dans un bruit de ferrailles et de fumée noirâtre vers les confins de son esprit dérangé.

* * *

_« Il est bien connu que celui qui dîne avec le Diable doit avoir une très longue cuillère. »_

* * *

Dans sa tour rouge, la Reine de Cœur parcourt les couloirs sous l'enchevêtrement organique des tentacules. C'est une Reine de Cœur sans cœur. Sa poitrine est vide et creuse à cause du Pantin.

Il y a les rires qui bruissent dans le vent alors que les papillons à bascule battent leurs ailes chatoyantes sous le soleil. Il y a les cuillères qui teintent sur la porcelaine et les volutes de vapeur s'échappant du thé fumant. Et il y a cette jeune fille vêtue de blanc, ses paupières cachant une folie sombre.

* * *

_« Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à un bureau ? »_

* * *

Avec quoi sont peintes les roses immaculées ? Avec du sang, avec du sang, avec du sang, hurlent les poupées disloquées. Avec quoi remplit-on une théière pour une partie de thé fou ? Avec de la mélasse, avec de la mélasse, avec de la mélasse, chuchotent les cartes tranchantes. Avec quoi remonte-t-on le temps ? Avec de la folie, avec de la folie, avec de la folie, ricanent les rouages des horloges alors que les aiguilles tournent dans le néant.

Il y a les arbres, le Bombyx et son narguilé, les cartes s'envolant dans les airs, le chant des montres, les champignons colorés, le Chapelier, Humpty-Dumpty, les fleurs du labyrinthe…puis il y a le feu, le fracas des batailles, les plaintes des tôles froissées, l'odeur de la chair brûlée, les corps désarticulés et grinçant sous les rouages, le sang et la mélasse se mélangeant dans un embourbement visqueux...et la folie tournant joyeusement, dans un rire aigue, autour de cette peinture macabre.

Puis on brise le miroir. Le jeu est fini.

—Je ne suis pas folle murmure-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux dans sa prison nacrée.

—Pas plus que les autres, répond tranquillement le chat.

—Pas moins que les autres, semble ajouter en écho les roues du chariot dans le couloir.

Et dans le miroir il y a cette jeune fille à la chevelure sombre, aux traits tirés comme la Duchesse un jour où il a fallu s'abstenir de poivre pour croquer la chair tendre des enfants. Ses yeux sont verts. Vert comme la forêt de la Vallée des Larmes. D'ailleurs elle peut entendre l'eau de la cascade ruisseler, sentir l'odeur de la pierre humide et voir la statue sangloter silencieusement, prisonnière par la mousse, dans le miroir.

Plic. Elle s'essuie les yeux, chassant les larmes qui ruissèlent sur sa peau blafarde. La statue pleure dans le miroir.

* * *

_« Du calme Alice. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. »_

* * *

Comme toujours elle se réveille dans cette pièce exiguë. Seule dans le blanc de la chambre avec les estampes de ses démons. Enfant maigrelette aux cernes profondes. Les premiers temps elle hurlait. Elle criait en s'agitant comme un pantin secoué de spasme. Elle pleurait. Elle repeignait la chambre blanche de rouge à force de frapper la porte et les interstices toujours closes à ses suppliques.

Et toujours cette même litanie dansant sur ses lèvres. Elle mâche les mots, mordant et griffant sa chair pour mieux faire entrer un mensonge qu'elle croit teinter de vérité.

—Je ne suis pas folle, murmure-t-elle en striant de rouge la porte rouillée.

Et toujours les hallucinations se penchent sur ses tourments avec des rires moqueurs. Des sourires sardoniques fleurissant sur leur visage. Avant elle tournait en rond, les insultait et hurlait qu'elle voulait retourner vers le vrai monde. Là où les cartes flottent dans les airs. Là où les flamands roses s'envolent dans un éclatement de plumes rosées. Là où les rouages de l'usine du Chapelier donnent des concerts dissonants. Là où le vice suinte dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Là où les nénuphars sont gigantesques. Là où le temps s'arrête pour des parties de thés fous sans fin. Là où tout est coloré ou noir mais jamais blanc comme cette affreuse chambre blanche sans charnière ni fenêtre, où une porte de rouille apparait des fois dans un flottement fugace.

Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant elle n'est qu'apathie. Elle rêve, flotte, cauchemarde, gagne et se réveille dans cet univers nimbé de blanc. Elle ne prend conscience de cette chambre blanche que lorsqu'elle finit la partie sur l'échiquier de sa conscience. Elle découvre alors cette pièce impersonnelle, les yeux encore embués de ces rêves étranges. Il y a toujours ces dernières images fugaces dansant devant ses rétines.

Un train filant dans un tunnel sombre et un empilement d'architectures urbaines, dévoré par une végétation onirique. Puis noir. Et blanc.

Blanc de la chambre et grincement quotidien des roues dans ce couloir infini qu'elle ne voit jamais.

—On dirait qu'un pivert tape le sol, chuchote le chapelier devant sa tasse de thé.

—Il devrait pourtant savoir que pour demander la permission pour entrer c'est à la porte qu'on doit frapper, s'exclame la Reine de Cœur d'une voie stridente.

—Il ne peut pas. Il adore les grincements de la balançoire, expliqua-t-elle en regardant dans le vague.

Des rires d'enfants résonnent dans la pièce. Fantômes d'un temps heureux qui n'était peut-être qu'au fond qu'une chimère pour se protéger de la solitude et la vérité.

—Les balançoires n'ont pas de roues.

_Scriiin…Scriiiin…Scriiin._

—Mais ça l'amuse.

_Scriiin…Scriiin…Scriiin._

—Il fait trop de bruit ! Tranchez-lui la tête !

_Scriin…Scriin…Scriin…_grincent les roues en s'éloignant dans les profondeurs du couloir. Et les hallucinations se font étouffer par le voile du silence. Elle n'aime pas le silence. C'est cet instant malsain où on se retrouve aveuglé par le blanc et face à ses propres pensées.

Alors elle parle à ses fantômes qui dansent et errent dans la pièce blanche. Elle leur raconte ses rêves. Cette vie noire ou merveilleuse qu'elle a quittée. Et ils l'écoutent, ne pouvant s'empêcher de glisser des traits d'esprits ou d'écouter le grincement sans fin des roues. Comme toujours ses lèvres content un tour de manège mainte fois connu mais qu'elle oublie toujours.

—Et qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

—Je l'ai tué…

—Comme on tue les animaux ?

—Ce n'était pas comme pour les photos. C'était de l'Art éphémère. L'Art de la vengeance.

* * *

_« Malheureusement, les photographies d'animaux ne sont jamais aussi nettes que s'ils sont déjà morts. L'art fait souvent souffrir ses modèles. »_

* * *

—C'est horrible !

—Il faut souffrir parfois. C'est de la souffrance que naissent les œuvres d'art. La souffrance est nécessaire. Surtout si on veut avoir une belle fin à une histoire. Même si ce n'est qu'un rêve.

—Rêver de tuer des hommes n'est-ce pas étrange ?

—Je ne suis pas folle.

— Non tu ne l'es pas. Tu es juste la Reine des fous. Prisonnière dans un palais de fou. Dans un monde de fou. Dans la tête d'un fou, continue le miroir.

—Je suis la moins folle de tous alors. Echec et mat à la raison. Vous avez perdu monsieur le Pantin…le train est arrivé et vous êtes devenus de la bouilli pour Duchesse friande de poivre et de cochon.

—Et après ?

—La partie était finie. Adieu folie. Adieu manège. C'est triste.

—Tu sais ce qu'on dit, murmure les hallucinations dans le fond de la pièce.

—Non. On dit quoi ?

—Tuer dans ses rêves et le premier pas vers la folie. Tuer des animaux est le premier pas avant de trancher la gorge d'un homme.

— Je n'ai pas tué d'animaux. Simplement un cafard qui s'était approché un peu trop près de ma sœur.

—Tu n'as pas de famille voyons. Tu es seule…juste avec toi-même.

—Alors c'est déjà bien assez. Après tout la conscience est un monde à lui tout seul, réplique-t-elle en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

—Mais c'est avec soi-même qu'on raisonne, susurre le chat dans un sourire étincelant.

— Dans ce cas…refaisons un tour de manège.

Il y a le goût acre de la cendre. L'odeur de soufre. Sa peau fondant et s'étirant à l'en faire hurler de douleur. Les larmes de sang aveuglant un univers de blanc. Il y a les papillons et le miroir reflétant l'invisible. Le rire sournois du Jaberwooky. Le feu et les hurlements de sa famille brulant comme des marrons. Les enfants à l'esprit aussi vide que le fond d'une cruche s'emmêlant avec les images des patients du labyrinthe des miroirs. Il y a le sourire carnassier du chat famélique et narquois. Le cadavre piétiné du lapin blanc. Le corps démembré du Chapelier. Les victimes du Morse jonchant la scène du théâtre.

Puis il y a cette pièce blanche et étroite dans laquelle elle tourne tel un centaure en cage. Ses lèvres ensanglantées ne cessent de murmurer des mots décousus. Vaine tentative pour tisser une histoire avec un sens. Mais il n'y a pas de sens dans la folie. Juste une conversation entre soi et ses démons. Juste une silhouette maigrelette perdue dans la blancheur de sa chambre et les ruines de son esprit. Juste une prison blanche sans porte et sans fenêtre qu'on maculera de sang pour étouffer les échos de la folie.

—Je ne suis pas folle.

—Non tu es juste la Reine des fous, murmure le chat.

—Faux. Il ne peut y avoir deux reines. La Reine de Cœur dirige le pays des Merveilles…or c'est le pays des fous je ne peux pas en être la Reine.

—Mais la Reine ne peut diriger ce palais de fou et ce Royaume noirâtre. Donc tu peux prétendre au trône de ce monde.

—Faux. Ce monde est fou. Donc c'est le Pays des Merveilles.

—Il est bien terne.

—Mais c'est le même monde. Moi seule en vois les couleurs…Et puis le monde change. Tout change avec le temps.

—Même quand on reste enfermer dans le passé ou une prison sans fenêtre et charnière.

—La folie n'a pas besoin de charnière ou de fenêtre pour entrer. Elle aime les endroits clos et les esprits solitaires.

—Tu en es la preuve vivante. Tu es seule, prisonnière avec pour seul exutoire des histoires à tisser pour donner un sens au néant de ton existence. Tu es la Reine des fous.

—Oui…je suis bien la Reine.

—Il est beau d'imaginer. Les rationnels n'imaginent jamais. Il faut être fou pour cela.

—Je suis folle alors…mais je suis plus que la Reine des fous ou la Reine de Cœur…je suis la folie.

—Qui es-tu Alice ?

—La Reine. Lizzie. Bumby. Le Chapelier. Le Miroir. Le Bombyx. Le Train. Le Pays des Merveilles. Le monde des fous. Ce palais des fous. La Reine des fous. La folie. Je suis tout et rien à la fois.

—C'est une douloureuse vérité.

—Trop triste pour qu'on la supporte. Trop triste pour qu'on la reconnaisse.

—Que feras-tu ?

—Oublier. Encore une fois. Refaire un tour de manège.

—Comme il est doux de savoir que l'on peut tout effacer pour recommencer une nouvelle partie.

—Ça rend le jeu tellement plus excitant.

—N'est-ce pas Alice, murmure la voix grave de l'Homme à lunettes. Oublie tout. Va vers tes merveilles.

Alice se tourne. La pièce blanche a disparu. Le monde est coloré de noirceur et de mélasse. Les horloges monologuent lugubrement alors que les clés dorées oscillent dans les balanciers ténébreux. Et les souvenirs factices remontent à la surface. Dans l'océan sombre de son esprit, ils dansent une valse macabre. Et elle y croit…parce que c'est une nouvelle partie. Un nouveau tour de manège. Sur ce théâtre de l'esprit, la folie endosse le rôle de l'enfant ingénue. Pauvre fille sensée dans un monde de fou. Et elle joue son rôle à la perfection encore et encore. Parce que rien n'est plus enivrant que le jeu. Rien n'est plus drôle que ce manège ou on oublie pour mieux embrasser la folie et le rêve.

C'est un jeu. Un délicieux jeu que la folie aime recommencer et perfectionner encore et encore. La folie oublie. La folie est sournoise. La folie est joueuse. La folie est Alice.

.

* * *

_Je ne suis pas folle…Je suis la folie. Je peux déranger d'autres esprits. La folie se glisse partout._

_Je ne suis pas folle…je suis la folie._

* * *

.

.

Voilà. It's the end.

Quand avez-vous pensé ? Alice est-elle vraiment folle ou simplement prisonnière d'un jeu sans fin ? A-t-elle réellement vécu tout ce qu'on a pu voir dans les jeux ou est-ce que cela toujours été le fruit de son imagination ? Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelles sont vos suppositions ?

NB : « _Je ne suis pas folle…Je suis la folie. Je peux déranger d'autres esprits. La folie se glisse partout. » _ce passage outre le fait qu'il est voulu dans mon OS, et aussi une référence au prochain jeu que McGee's sortira vers 2015 sur notre chère Alice : **Alice in Otherland** ! Autant dire que j'ai hâte de voir ce prochain bijou :D

Tout commentaire, avis, review, critique seront les bienvenus. Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
